


Caring for the Psychopath, Seo Inwoo

by heartshxn



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Declarations Of Love, English, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshxn/pseuds/heartshxn
Summary: Yook Dongsik pays a visit to Seo Inwoo under his house arrest. It becomes a daily occurrence.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Yook Dongsik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 59
Kudos: 127





	1. Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing this because I got inspiration and read all of the English fanfics of them. please write more fanfiction for this drama !! I'm sorry that my writing isn't that great.

It was around noon, the dazzling sun was beaming brightly. The massive trees that carefully lined the sidewalks stood draped in pink blossoms. Some petals broke off from their buds, dancing with the breeze and finally fluttering back down again. Light scratching of a pen against paper could barely be heard compared to the bustling city, but the male sitting comfortably by the vacant bus stop continued doing so. He scribbled random ideas that entered his mind for his upcoming book considering his first was such a success. After some time, he found himself at writer's block, gently closing the small journal. His anxious gaze shifted from the shoulder bag that sat beside him on the bench to the plastic bag in his hands, his mind full of thoughts.

"Dongsik-ssi!"

He flung his head to the familiar voice and saw Shim Bokyung inside her cop car, greeting him with a wave and a wide smile. He returned the kind gesture and walked over to the vehicle, peering inside to see her longtime partner Heo Taeksoo by the wheel.

"Are you two on break right now?" Dongsik asked.

"Yup. Do you want a ride?" Bokyung offered her smile still present.

Dongsik's eyes widened, his grasp on the plastic bag tightened convulsively. "No, it's alright! I can just take the bus!"

Bokyung rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She swung the rear door open, motioning for him to get in. Dongsik let out a sigh of defeat and hauled himself inside, merely acknowledging he couldn't go against her verbally, or physically. Along the ride, there was a lively chat going on between the pair upfront, sometimes including Dongsik in with a question or joke. However, he didn't feel like speaking at the moment.  
He couldn't help but chew on his bottom lip while his palms became clammy by the second.

Taeksoo sensed the nervous tension radiating from the backseat, glancing warily at him through the rearview mirror. "Are you okay Dongsik-ssi?"

Dongsik met eyes with him, reluctantly giving the male a vigorous nod and gazing out the window. "Oh! You can drop me off here!"

Bokyung observed their surroundings, recognizing a familiar street. She knew it wasn't the safest neighborhood to be in, especially at night. "Are you sure-" The police officer watched as he let out a hurried 'thank you' before dashing down the block, disappearing around the corner.

Taeksoo had locked the doors quickly as if he had interpreted her thoughts of chasing after Dongsik. Before Bokyung could protest, he started the engine and forcibly made a sharp u-turn.

Dongsik couldn't help but carefully look behind him to confirm the two cops were not there. He was relieved to notice after a while that they weren't and jogged his way to his actual destination. Yes, he had purposely lied. If the truth came out, then the pair would've forced him home instead.

He ultimately found himself in a quiet neighborhood with no people around. Everything was frozen as if someone had pressed pause on a video. The longer Dongsik stared at the deserted surroundings, the more he seemed hopeless. While stroking his fingers through his curly hair in frustration, he lowered his head to his phone in his palm. Dongsik glanced at the address, this was the exact place! But the building standing there made him believe otherwise.

"Are you lost, young man?"

Dongsik flinched in surprise and met eyes with an elderly grandmother carrying giant gardening scissors while wearing a sunhat. She seemed to be the only person around, so he seized the opportunity.

He bowed politely. “I'm trying to find a friend who lives here Ms.”

The elder gave Dongsik a bewildered look. "A friend? Here?”

“I'm unsure which apartment he's in, but his name is Seo Inwoo.”

Her eyes grew at the mention of the full name. "Oh him! I'm not sure if he's alive anymore..."

"What?!" The bewildered look now transferred to Dongsik's face. "W-What do you mean Ms?"

"He hasn't left his residence since he came here, even when he's allowed to. He won't eat when food is given. I've tried myself, but the boy acts as if he doesn't like interaction with others. I think it's for the best if you go home sweetheart." The grandmother gave him a small pat on the shoulder and turned to leave.

Dongsik wasn't going to willingly surrender that quickly, though. "Can't you just tell me apartment number Ms? If you just tell me that I'll be out of your way." he suggested to the back facing him.

The elderly woman returned to him and stared questioningly at him for some time. He looked back with his eager hands clasped together and pleading eyes.

"Okay, but please be safe." Dongsik instantly gave her a radiant smile and nodded.

\---

And there he stood awkwardly in front of the apartment door, hesitating to ring the doorbell. He took a deep breath and pushed the button, there were faint noises of feet shuffling, so someone was bound to be inside. Dongsik noticed the camera by the doorbell and covered it. He knew Inwoo wouldn't unlock the door without looking at the monitor first. There was more shuffling around until he heard a light click, the flimsy door had opened.

Seo Inwoo was stunned, but it quickly transformed into pent-up anger. Before Dongsik even got to utter a word, he slammed the entrance in his face. Dongsik wasn't fast enough and almost faceplanted into the hard wood.

"Inwoo! Open the door!" he ordered, banging against the rigid barrier between them.

It was silent again, a small pout formed at the corner of his lips. "I know I'm the reason you're stuck here, please open the door!"

He stood there, fists clenched, waiting impatiently. "If you don't want to open the door..." he paused, examining it. "I'll just break my way in."

Now, Dongsik isn’t as physically strong as he thinks he is but attempted to crush the entrance down with his frail physique anyways. Unfortunately, the miserable boy ended up injuring himself instead. Dongsik whined in pain and clutched his wounded arm, sitting on the hallway floor.

From inside, Inwoo witnessed the entire tragic performance happen within the monitor's camera. It reminded him of when he, himself, tried to get Dongsik to murder Kim Museok. The dark-haired man couldn't help but scoff in genuine amusement. Did Dongsik become more brain-less? Sure, he had succeeded in convicting Inwoo of his violent crimes. But after this, it entirely convinced him further that Shim Bokyung was the true brains of the duo.

An unpleasant snarl formed on his face when he thought of her, she trapped him here. They had both trapped him here. They were the cause of his embarrassing loss. His status, wealth, and most importantly the company he competed fiercely for.

He was taken out of his uncontrollable rage when he felt the puncturing shocks of his collar sting his sore throat, gritting his jaw in agony. Inwoo wasted his days in a restricting apartment that didn't feel like home. Nothing felt like home. Everything felt dull and agonizingly slow. There was a point in time where he considered suicide and even tried it once. Long story short, he ended up meeting with a psychiatrist for several days.

But Inwoo had nothing else to do, so he watched the monitor, noticing the mop of hair had now gotten off the ground.

"I have food?" Dongsik offered hesitantly.

As if on cue, Inwoo's stomach growled.

"I heard that! Please just let me in. I know you haven't been eating!" he pleaded.

How did he find that out? Even through a locked door, Dongsik still read him like a book. He hated it.  
The cops would come by sometimes to deliver groceries to him, but there was no motivation to eat or prepare his own meals. Even when the motivation did come, the food would've either expired or gone cold. Inwoo had become thin and was equivalent to a chopstick.

"If you're here to feed me, leave the food, and go." He murmured into the monitor’s microphone.

He had no intention of speaking to Dongsik face-to-face. Not today, not ever. He was met with a sad pout and puppy dog eyes, immediately looking elsewhere. Inwoo was aware of how stubborn Dongsik was, knowing he was inevitably going to stand there all day if he needed to. So without another word, Inwoo turned away from the door and went to sleep off his hunger.

Inwoo's rest wasn't long since his stomach kept interfering. So he dragged himself to the monitor to check on Dongsik. Surprisingly, he was gone. Did he go home that easily?  
He slowly pulled his door open, recognizing the familiar figure asleep against the wall beside his entry. His attention was absorbed by a delightful scent, instantly seeing the plastic bag in Dongsik's dainty hands. Inwoo crouched near the sleeping man, slowly prying the precious bag out his unconscious hold. Abruptly, Dongsik began changing positions in his slumber. Inwoo could feel Dongsik's breath against his uncombed locks. He had his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled the bag out. His success quickly died as soon as he felt a firm grip on his wrist.

"I knew you'd open the door!' Dongsik exclaimed cheerfully.

Inwoo yanked himself out of Dongsik's hold, speeding back inside. Inwoo heard a yelp and struggled to shut the door until he discovered the arm piercing through the doorway. He used more pressure and smirked evilly at Dongsik's suffrage.

“Ah- Inwoo! I’ll go! I’ll go!”

Inwoo aggressively grabbed onto Dongsik's collar and glared into his eyes. "Leave the food."

Dongsik sorely pressed the bag against his chest. Even though there were tears in his eyes, he didn't look frightened. He snatched the bag and locked his door.

"I'm coming back!" Dongsik shouted from outside.

Inwoo felt his eye twitch at the mention of Dongsik coming back and received more shocks from his collar. He managed to limp over to his kitchen counter and carefully gazed inside the bag. There were several containers. He opened them all one by one and saw the visible effort put into the meals. Inwoo took a bite; his dull eyes widened.

It was good? Was it because he hadn't eaten proper food for a long time? Or the effort? He shrugged it off and ate. Halfway through the meal, he realized the rice was shaped into a heart.

_"Am I your lover or something?"_

Inwoo sneered, picking up his fork and stabbed the disgusting display of affection.


	2. New Feelings

The next day, without a ride from the two cops, Dongsik made his way to the quiet building. From not that far away, he spotted a sunhat and jogged towards it.

"Hello Ms!" Dongsik greeted her enthusiastically with a bow.

The older grandmother turned away from the bushes she was trimming, facing him. She seemed pleasantly astonished to see him. "Aren't you the young man from yesterday?" she asked, earning a nod from Dongsik.

"How was your friend? Is he okay?"

She saw as his eyes wander elsewhere and his shoulders drop. "Did he hurt you sweetheart? I told you not to go!"

The elder put down the tool that she was holding and yanked his face closer to hers, inspecting his features for any injuries. The grandmother spun Dongsik around, noticing the blue-purplish bruise on the back of his neck and gasped. She began rummaging through her belongings and pulled out a familiar pair of gardening scissors.

Dongsik panicked, frantically waving his hands. "No, no! I fell a couple of days ago!" he confessed, trying to persuade her to set the scissors down.

"Are you sure he didn't lay his hands on you?" she questioned.

Dongsik instantly remembered the swelling that had developed on his arm when Inwoo crushed it against his door. Also, the other injury that appeared on his elbow when he slammed into it. He slightly hid his wounded arms behind his back and gave her a reassuring nod.

"I wanted to give you something," he said.

Her brows furrowed in confusion while the younger man reached into his bag, giving her a large container.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday. It's meat from my father's restaurant, so please enjoy it."

Dongsik gave her another bow and saw the grin growing on her lips. Even though she was grinning, her eyes told a different story.

"You remind me of my grandson. He lives with his wife and children. He rarely visits me. It's okay though, I know he's busy." she sighed, looking at the container.

He felt sympathy for the older woman and placed his hands on top of hers. "I'll visit you, _halmoni._ "

"Oh, you don't have to sweetheart!"

"I insist. But for now, I have to visit my friend. I'll see you tomorrow!" Dongsik promptly began strolling back to the building, waving goodbye.

"I never got your name!" The grandmother shouted after him.

"It's Yook Dongsik!"  
The curly head of hair became smaller and smaller, and finally, vanished inside the building.

\---

Dongsik stepped down the hallway, ringing the doorbell with less hesitation than yesterday. He got enough shut-eye last night, so he was determined not to make the mistake of falling asleep again.

 _"Is he ignoring me?"_ Dongsik glared at the door and knocked this time.

"You want me to break your arm this time?"

He flinched at the unexpected deep voice coming from the monitor.  
"No. I came to get the containers, and I have more food."

Inwoo rolled his eyes and thought of an excuse. "I haven't washed them."

"Let me in. I'll wash them."

"I can just throw them out."

"You can't leave this apartment, even if you tried." Dongsik stated with a smirk, undoubtedly knowing he was winning this pointless argument.

Unlike Dongsik, Inwoo could see the other's face and scowled at his stupid smirk through the monitor. He decided to calm down before his collar went off again, gently massaging his temples, and glancing at the dirty containers that sat on his kitchen counter. There wasn't a single grain of motivation in his body to clean them, but he didn't want to invite Dongsik in.

Dongsik witnessed the door in front of him, crack open. The smirk on his face seconds ago had faded and was replaced with fear. Fear of reenacting the terrible scene that made his arm alongside him swell more just thinking of it. He gave the entrance a light push, not seeing anyone on the other side as if he was talking to nobody this entire time. Dongsik took a deep breath and stepped inside the apartment. He searched the area, trying to find the psychopath, but stopped when he heard water running.

_"He must be showering. Does he not want to see me that much?"_

Dongsik didn't blame him, but he did feel pity. Even if Inwoo had murdered many innocent people, there was a broken soul inside that cruel exterior. A tiny portion of Dongsik wanted to fix him, probably because he was the definition of the word softhearted. But he understood he needed to maintain his space unless he wanted to die.

The home seemed untouched, there was dust floating around, and the blinds were closed. Everything was dark except the overhead light coming from the kitchen and noticed his containers that occupied the counter. He also noticed that they were empty, Dongsik beamed at the fact that Inwoo ate all his food. In a way, he felt proud of himself.

After some time, the water had stopped. Inwoo wiped the foggy mirror in front of him with his sleeve, seeing the reflection staring back at him. He also saw the stubbly scruff growing on his upper lip and jaw. Just because he was kept indoors like a caged animal, doesn't mean he enjoyed resembling one. Inwoo hated facial hair. The thought of a full-grown beard made him gag, no wonder he didn't enjoy Christmas.

"Inwoo-ssi!"

He flinched at the sudden call and drew blood. Inwoo hissed and threw the razor down, not acknowledging the other male that barged into the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Dongsik gasped, ripping tissues, attempting to help.

The older male snatched them, shutting his eyes, and turned away. He could feel the vein bulging out his forehead, the warm liquid dripping down his cheek, and the presence of Dongsik come closer. Inwoo stuck out his hand, halting him from taking another step.

"I didn't mean-"

"Leave." he whispered, his jaw clenched.

The only thing that was preventing Inwoo from skinning the human poodle alive with his razor was the electric collar that hanged around his neck.

"I'm sorry-" Dongsik tried apologizing again.

"I don't care, leave." he mumbled, carefully pressing the tissues on his fresh cut.

"I-I just wanted to tell you that I left the food in the kitchen. Sorry..." Dongsik's voice lowered to an anxious whisper as he spoke.

Inwoo then heard the door shut, gradually opening his eyes, discovering his blood seeping through the tissues.

Dongsik sat by the counter, having his meal that he brought, waiting for Inwoo to come out.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

He peeped over his shoulder and almost dropped his spoon. Dongsik didn't fully see Inwoo when he broke into his bathroom, but now, directly observing his whole appearance, he felt more pity towards him. He was as pale as porcelain; his face was sunken in, and he had extreme eye bags. Inwoo had a towel in his hands and tousled it through his locks while taking a seat opposite him. The sight of the bandaid adhered to his cheek didn't improve Dongsik's mood either.

"Why did you want to come in so badly?" Inwoo asked, snapping the younger man out of his sympathy.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he replied.

Dongsik dodged the intense eye contact and played nervously with his food. The atmosphere around them was heavy and uncomfortable.

"How I was doing?" Inwoo snorted at his response. "You stole everything from me, and you want to know how I'm doing?"

The volume increasing in his voice made the curly-haired male stiffen in his chair. Dongsik didn't have the guts to look Inwoo in the eyes. The food in front of him didn't seem so appealing anymore. Half of him desperately wished to crawl inside a hole and never come out, but he swallowed the remains of his saliva and looked up.

"Yes, I'm curious." he stated.

Soft hearted Dongsik knew he was playing with fire, but this other half of Dongsik didn't care. As much as the male wanted to convince himself that he was relaxed, he wasn't. He was mentally cursing at himself for overstepping his boundaries.

The man in front of him started to wince while squirming in his seat.  
"G-Go." Inwoo growled through the suffering from his collar, gripping the edge of the marble counter.

Dongsik opened his mouth to speak, but he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He brought out his phone and checked the caller ID. It was his father.

 _"Why do you choose to call me now?"_ He inwardly groaned and clutched his belongings, leaving.

"Hello?" he answered, holding the phone to his ear.

"Dongsik-ah, Bokyung is here to see you. Where are you?" his father asked.

"I was meeting a friend."

It was partially a lie. He was meeting someone, but it definitely wasn't his friend.

"Well, hurry! She's here at the restaurant waiting for you."

Before Dongsik got to respond, the call ended. He huffed in frustration and had an urge to fling his phone down the hallway.  
There were no local buses by the time Dongsik exited Inwoo's building, so he had no choice to walk. The path to Mr. Yook's Meat Republic wasn't far, but it was freezing outside. Dongsik didn't wear enough outerwear to block the cold piercing through his oversized hoodie and didn’t think the sun was going to set this early.

"Hyung-nim is here! Hyung-nim!"

Chilsung ran out from the back of the restaurant, squeezing his dear "boss" into a tight embrace.

"I-I can't b-breathe." Dongsik choked.

He quickly let go and carefully brushed off the invisible dust on him. "Sorry, Hyung-nim. I got too excited."

No customers were within the restaurant at this time, so it was effortless to spot the police officer having a conversation with his father, Dongsik strolled over.

"Ah, Dongsik! You're finally here." His father greeted, getting up from his seat."I'll leave you two alone then."

His father gave him a light pat on the shoulder while passing by.  
Bokyung had a solemn appearance plastered on her face, gazing at Dongsik.

"Are you okay, Officer Shim?" he questioned formally out of slight nervousness.

"I don't have much time to sit and chat since I have night duties, so I'm just going to ask you this." she started, he offered her a cooperative nod. "Are you visiting Seo Inwoo?"

Dongsik tried masking his fear. "Are you following me, Bokyung-ssi?"

"Don't change the subject, answer me." she ordered, her gaze narrowing into a glare.

Dongsik was a terrible liar. The fact that his fingers were fidgeting wasn't helping him either. He surrendered, giving Bokyung another nod.

"Why?" she asked, but there was no reply.

Bokyung sighed and slid her cap back on, standing up. "Stop meeting him. He's only going to end up killing you. Goodnight Dongsik-ssi."

He listened to her footsteps fade away with fingers still fidgeting, and his head hung low. There were more footsteps, but this time they were approaching him.  
"Hyung-nim."

He jerked his head up, seeing Chilsung with worry in his eyes.  
"Is it true? That you're visiting that person?"

He let out a chuckle. "Were we that loud?"

"No, I just eavesdropped on your conversation." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, looking guilty. "But are you?"

Dongsik nodded once more, immersed in his feelings.

"Why are you putting yourself in danger like this, Hyung-nim? He's just a psychopath!" Chilsung exclaimed bitterly.

"I think I have a crush on that psychopath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday today so I decided to post :) hope u enjoyed this update!


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls let’s just pretend that Dongsik works at his father’s restaurant instead of the escape room place, ty :)

"WHAT?!" Chilsung gawked at Dongsik like he’d grown a second head. "A CRUSH-"

He slapped his palm on Chilsung's mouth. "See, this is why I don't tell you anything."

"I'm sorry, Hyung-nim, but are you crazy?!" the "gangster" muffled back.

"You didn't judge me when I escaped prison smelling like a dying corpse while crying inside your arms with a mouthful of dry tofu. Why are you judging me now?" Dongsik spat.

The other man froze for a second. "You might have a point."

Dongsik let out an exhausted cry and slammed his forehead against the metal table. There was too much going on in his mind to focus on his self-inflicted pain.

Chilsung picked his head up and saw the pink imprint appearing on the surface of his skin, shifting to a darker red shade. "Be careful!"

"I've already crossed the line of carefulness as soon as I walked into his apartment." Dongsik mumbled, sulking.

Witnessing Yook Dongsik act like this over Seo Inwoo caused him to feel many emotions. First, empathy. Chilsung also had a crush once too, losing his mind exactly like the unfortunate boy in front of him. Second, an insignificant amount of jealousy. Even if Dongsik wasn't the terrifying murderer that he formerly assumed he was, Chilsung still admired him. Not being the one that Dongsik admired made him a bit jealous. And lastly, confusion. He couldn’t comprehend why Dongsik was into a psycho that escaped the hospital to slaughter him.

Many questions roamed the man's head, but he didn't ask them all. "Are you sure you're not sick, Hyung-nim? You wanna go to the hospital?"

"I'm serious! I get this nervous feeling every time I see him. I just have to keep seeing him to find out if I like him." his boss explained.

"I'll go with you!"

"Please..." Dongsik sighed. "Don't."

"Why not?" Chilsung pouted.

"He already doesn't like it when I'm there." There was a hint of sadness in Dongsik's voice. His head hung low again, including his mood.

"Can you drive me home, Chilsung?"

"Of course, Hyung-nim."

\---

For the past couple of weeks, Dongsik visited Inwoo daily. He also grew a bond with "his" grandmother. Dongsik was treated as if he was her real grandson. It was delightful to have someone take care of him for once, so he didn't mind at all. Inwoo had gotten used to seeing the curled mop of hair every afternoon around one. Feeding him homemade meals, taking out his trash, and tidying up his dark apartment. He purchased small items to make the place feel like home for Inwoo, like miniature plants, fairy lights, and throw pillows. What Dongsik didn't know was, the thing that made the apartment feel like home to Inwoo was him, but he wasn't going to admit that. Sometimes, he found himself anticipating Dongsik's arrival, similar to an obedient puppy waiting for their owner to return. The younger male would tease him, finding it absolutely adorable. He would try to play it off, saying it was because he was hungry, yet the leftovers from the day before sat in his fridge.

Throughout this time, Dongsik witnessed Inwoo change healthily. He had gained his proper weight back, the color in his complexion, and his eyebags hadn't disappeared completely, but they weren't so sunken in anymore. Dongsik was trying to figure himself out while with Inwoo. He didn't know whether his emotions towards the other man were genuine, or if he merely enjoyed being in his company. Occasionally, Dongsik would find himself blushing at Inwoo's half-naked form coming out the shower or his raspy voice whenever he had woken him up to eat. Apart from that, he found himself getting annoyed when Inwoo would complain about the smallest things. Like if Dongsik didn't put together his favorite meals, or if he arrived a couple of minutes later than usual. At the moment, he was mostly convinced he didn't contain feelings for Inwoo.

But he went to his home anyway, afraid that if he abandoned him, Inwoo would be lonely and become thin again. Dongsik worked too hard to get him the way he was now. Plus, he visited because he gave him inspiration for his book. Their conversations would always spark an idea in his mind to scribble down into his dear journal. There would be days where Dongsik wouldn’t notice the other man's existence for countless hours because he was in an intense daze of writing.

Inwoo wasn't the type to be affected by other people's actions, honestly, he could care less. There was just something about Dongsik ignoring him that ticked him off.

"So did you come to ignore me again, Yook Dongsik?" he asked, arms crossed.

Dongsik didn't spare him any eye contact, still buried in between the pages of his journal. "Nope, just let me fix this one sentence really quick."

Inwoo clenched his jaw, snatching it out his grasp.

"Yah!" Dongsik whined.

The dark-haired male dangled it over his head, making Dongsik huff in aggravation. He ended up on the couch, flailing his arms around, trying to get a hold of the precious book. Suddenly, he slipped off the armrest, falling forward. Dongsik squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the harsh impact of the hardwood floor. Instead, he landed on something firm, muscular-like. His eyes shot open, noticing he had landed on Inwoo's chest, the unexpected closeness made Dongsik freeze in place. He could instantly feel his face gradually grow warm and his heart beating a mile a minute as if he had ran a marathon.

Inwoo laid underneath, experiencing his own mental crisis. Usually, he disliked physical touch; even a single pat on the shoulder irked him. Except now, he found himself wanting to wrap his arms around Dongsik. To cradle him, like an innocent baby, shielding him from any possible dangers of the world. While cringing at his thoughts, he shoved the other male off, heading to the fridge. Inwoo oddly felt hot, was he getting sick?

During Inwoo's crisis, a flustered poodle remained on the floor. He covered his rosy cheeks, curling into a ball instinctively. Dongsik couldn't help but glance at Inwoo, catching sight of something out of place. His embarrassment was replaced with laughter.

"Inwoo ya," he called out, receiving no reaction. "Did you shower properly today?"

"Are you implying that I smell, Dongsik-ssi?" Inwoo's back still facing him.

“Of course not. You still have soap in your hair and around your collar."

The older man ran his slender fingers through his scalp and felt a foamy, slick consistency. Thankfully, he didn't dry his hair yet, twisting the knob of the nearby faucet.

"Aish, why are you so lazy?" Dongsik scolded.

He yanked Inwoo away from the kitchen sink, tugging him to the bathroom.

"I hope you understand that I can wash my hair on my own.”

Dongsik ignored Inwoo's complaints, grabbing the showerhead. "Stick your head in."

"I will kill-"

The younger man rolled his eyes and forced him to lean back, head dangling off the edge of the tub. The rest of Inwoo's body laid on the tiled floor awkwardly, not sure what to do with his long legs. Dongsik began to gently scrub through his hair and neck, watching him relax slowly. Despite the fact that Inwoo spent most of his life with his dark locks gelled back, they actually felt quite nice.

 _"It must be those rich people products he used to use."_ Dongsik mentally mumbled.

He made himself comfortable alongside Inwoo's head while the water from the showerhead flowed through his silky strands. It didn't take too long for Dongsik to hear soft snoring, grinning at how the psychopath managed to sleep in such an uncomfortable position. Impulsively, he carefully traced Inwoo's scars surrounding his collar, noticing him automatically flinch. His cheerful smile faded and the familiar feeling of pity began to spread. Dongsik turned off the water, carefully drying the other man's hair with a towel. 

Inwoo woke up, still in a state of drowsiness, staring at him with drooping eyes.

"You look drunk, Inwoo ya." Dongsik giggled, ruffling his hair around. "If you're going to sleep, go to your room."

Inwoo pulled himself up with the support of the other man, wobbling their way over to his bedroom. He draped a blanket over the sleeping form and went to turn the lights off, but he came to a halt.

"Why are you walking away?" Inwoo croaked.

There was a solid hold on Dongsik's wrist, his fingers fidgeting convulsively. Inwoo sounded miserable, silently pleading with his eyes.

"Don't leave me.”

Pity had completely taken over him, but Dongsik knew this was his unconscious-self talking. He knew Inwoo was prone to violent nightmares and flashbacks. But this was rare, he was _vulnerable_.

"I'll be beside you until you sleep, okay?" he suggested.

Inwoo clutched him tightly with both hands now, severely shaking his head. "Stay, just for tonight." 

The abrupt mood switch startled him, but still, he willingly gave him a nod. Dongsik was immediately engulfed into an overwhelming cuddle while Inwoo nuzzled his face against his curly hair. At this moment, Dongsik felt safe, but he was going to regret this in the morning.

\---

Inwoo has awoken feeling refreshed, it was unusual considering he hadn't had a satisfying rest in a while. The aroma of food filled the apartment, so he limped to it. And there he saw Dongsik inside the kitchen, placing his final touches on one of the various meals. He hadn't seen Inwoo's presence yet, more concentrated on drawing whiskers with chocolate syrup on the cat-shaped pancake. Inwoo mentally snorted, a smirk danced on his lips.

He jumped when he finally noticed the other man in the room. "H-How long have you been standing there?!" he stuttered.

"Long enough."

Dongsik slid his black puffer jacket on, walking towards the front door. "I'll see you in a bit, Inwoo ya." he waved, with his signature smile.

Inwoo didn't respond, watching the figure vanish. There was a small pang of disappointment in his heart, but it quickly leaped out his chest when he discovered the entrance opened again.

"Oh, and about last night. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. See you!”

His brows furrowed together. _"What the fuck is he talking about?"_

The blazing sun shined in his eyes, moving his way over to the blinds. He caught sight of his laundry drying off above the balcony, then did a double-take. Inwoo banged his head aggressively against the window, activating his collar. From not so far away, a towel swayed with the morning wind, reminding him of the unspeakable events.

Throughout the day, Dongsik replayed the scene that kept him up for the majority of the night. He was already clumsy as is, daydreaming made it worse. Bumping into customers, giving orders to the wrong tables, and overfilling drinks. If Dongsik got a dollar for every time he apologized today, he'd own at least, two houses and a private yacht. He strolled outside to clear his mind, listening to his breathing for a bit.

The distinctive sounds of a car growing closer, cut him out of his meditation. "Taeksoo?"

"Hey, Dongsik-ssi." The cop greeted, stepping out the vehicle.

"Where's Bokyung?"

"We're on our break right now. She's at her family's cafe. What's up with you and the psychopath?" Taeksoo questioned directly in a joking tone.

He nibbled his lip nervously. "You know about that too?"

"The whole police department knows." 

"WHAT?!" Dongsik felt his eyes were going to pop out their sockets. 

Taeksoo laughed. "We knew he wouldn't hurt you since you came out of his apartment perfectly fine many times. His building’s also covered with security cameras, I’m surprised you didn’t see them.” 

“Ah..." He lowered his gaze to his feet, thinking. "Taeksoo-ssi?"

"Hm?" 

"I have a favor I want to ask you."

The man rushed up the stairs, too excited to wait for the elevator. He knocked on the door rapidly, hopping in place, naturally causing his hair to bounce with him.

"Inwoo ya, Inwoo ya! SEO INWOO!" he shouted, ringing the doorbell.

Inwoo flung open his door, prepared to argue with Dongsik, but he got pushed aside.  
The younger man marched to Inwoo's bedroom; the bewildered psychopath followed him. Dongsik took one of the outfits that he put together for him, throwing it to him. "Put this on and meet me outside."

  
"Dongsik. I can't go out." he said.

"Just trust me on this." He ran out without another word.

Inwoo staggered out the building and was shocked the police officers hadn't come yet. But he was more shocked to see Dongsik waiting eagerly by a cop car.


	4. Risk & Rejection

Dongsik saw Inwoo turn back around, jogging after him. "Inwoo! Where are you going?"

Inwoo didn't make it far since there was an uncomfortable ankle monitor attached to him, but he proceeded to limp through the discomfort. Dongsik was not sending him back to prison. He'd rather scoop his eyeballs out from their sockets with a melon baller than go back. He nearly made it up the stairs till he was tugged away, Inwoo retaliated, yanking his arm.

"YOU CAN'T SEND ME BACK! I WON'T GO BACK THERE!" He screamed, his collar emitting powerful shocks to his neck.

"What are you talking about? Send you where?" Dongsik asked.

Inwoo was bored of his unconvincing act, pretending that he cared for him. He should've known that if he brought him to prison once, he would do it twice. He shouldn't have let his guard down so fast because of Dongsik's useless deeds. The ache running through Inwoo's frail body made it tough to go up the steep steps. He found himself crawling on all fours, a bit lightheaded.

"Inwoo ya, I wanted to bring you outside. Not prison!" Dongsik realized.

"What's going on, are you okay Dongsik-ssi?!"

The frantic psychopath jerked to the unfamiliar voice and noticed the male officer.  _ "Oh great, he brought fucking backup." _ he cursed.

Dongsik ran up to him and dodged the kick that came his way, carefully pulling him into a hug. He sensed the man in his hold stop trying to claw him off, but freeze. The only sound echoing through the narrow staircase was irregular breathing from the two men.

"Inwoo ya, please listen. I'm not bringing you to prison. I just wanted you to go outside, so I asked Officer Heo to help. He's only here so you don't have to worry about getting arrested while we're out. Please calm down." Dongsik whispered, stroking through his hair softly.

They sat there on the steps for a while, Dongsik reassuring him through small murmurs.

Inwoo didn't hug back but tucked his head into the younger man's shoulder. Plenty of feelings of occupying him, both physically and emotionally. The sole thing distracting him from them all was Dongsik's hushed voice and the tight squeeze. An emotion started to bubble from the pit of his soul, it was startling how quick it took over him. Guilt.

Guilt for mistrusting Dongsik, to directly assume he was going to send him to prison. Strangely, Inwoo wanted to apologize, but he knew the two simple words wouldn't ever sputter out his lips. No matter how hard he tried.

The bright red marks blooming on Inwoo's throat caught Dongsik's attention. He rolled up the collar of the dark turtleneck to his chin, hiding the electric collar underneath.

"Let's go!" Dongsik smiled, dragging the other man out.

  
  
  
  


Inwoo anxiously scanned his surroundings of the restaurant he was seated in, no one appeared to notice him. It was a positive. He was exhausted of getting judgmental stares from others. Like he was some sort of disgusting zoo animal. His gaze shifted to the shiny utensils in front of him, the knife stood out. The vision of the cop that transported them here came to mind, then it morphed into Bokyung.

_ "I wonder how it would feel if I stabbed-" _

"The food's here!" Dongsik exclaimed triumphantly, separating him from his aggressive thoughts.

  
  


The meal among them was mainly quiet, however, it wasn't uncomfortable. Inwoo witnessed the male across from him shove giant pieces of tteokbokki into his mouth, resembling a starving squirrel collecting nuts for winter hibernation. Dongsik had locked eyes with him for a second before he briefly looked out the window, pretending to take a sip of his drink. For some odd reason, the cup seemed tinier in his grasp. Maybe he was losing it.

"Am I chewing too loudly?" Dongsik asked, covering his mouth embarrassingly.

Inwoo didn't reply and actually gulped the drink, spitting it right back out. His face was scrunched in disgust while he reached for a napkin.

"Why is my drink so salty? I ordered water," he complained.

"You drank soy sauce." Dongsik laughed.

He noticed the small splash of red-brownish liquid on the polished table and huffed. What was wrong with him today? 

"That must've tasted gross, here, say ah~"

Dongsik generously offered him a piece of the rice cake with his rosy lips partly open for Inwoo to mimic. He grew flustered at the gesture, gawking at the other man stupidly.

"Oh, is this uncomfortable for you? Sorry.”

The curly-haired man withdrew his arm, feeding himself instead. Inwoo acted swiftly and snatched it away before he got the chance, chewing rapidly. Dongsik snickered at the blood rising to his face, taking out his phone to snap a photo secretly while the psychopath tried composing himself together.

  
  
  
  


They spent the rest of the day in each other's company. It got dark, as they walked side by side on the vacant sidewalk. Inwoo didn't speak much but somehow enjoyed listening to Dongsik ramble on mindlessly about random topics. 

At some point, they relaxed at a park bench since Inwoo wanted to give his throbbing ankle a break. In the middle of his sentence, Dongsik saw the shiver that went through the other man's body. He slipped off his scarf and wrapped it around Inwoo.

The older man was surprised and noticed the other begin to rub his palms together, blowing on them.

"What are you-"

Dongsik placed them on his cheeks, attempting to warm up the shivering man.

"Your hands smell like the tteokbokki from before." Inwoo mumbled, dodging his gleaming eyes. 

Inwoo wasn't going to admit it, but he couldn't even smell his palms. The scarf that carried Dongsik's natural scent was more prominent, it was addicting in a way. He wanted to close his eyes and bask in the pleasant smell. Inwoo glanced over at the younger man smiling at him adoringly and shuffled awkwardly.

"I wanted to tell you something, Inwoo ya."

He didn't respond but motioned for the other man to continue.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I don't know how you're going to feel about it."

There was a silence; Dongsik wasn't looking at him anymore, but rather the ground. Even though his hands were now inside his jacket pockets, he saw his fingers fidgeting. Inwoo knew it was one of the habits he had whenever he became nervous. He also noticed he would bite his lip, sometimes resulting in blood, lower his head, and slump his shoulders. Inwoo recognized the minor details in Dongsik.

Dongsik turned and stared at him directly. "I like you."

His eyes widened, Inwoo felt as if time had paused involuntarily. The only thing he could focus on was the pair of orbs staring back at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but the restricting tightness in his chest halted him. Dongsik's scent was now too overwhelming. Inwoo's subconscious was all over the place, not able to properly process the three words he had received.

Doubt started to cloud up his mind, Dongsik couldn't like him, he was a killer. If they ever were to date, he would be looked down upon just like Inwoo. He acknowledged Dongsik wasn't able to handle the pressure, and they would end up splitting apart anyways. The collar hidden underneath his turtleneck was another cruel reminder. He couldn't control his murderous intentions yet, what if he never learns to?

As much as Inwoo wanted to keep Dongsik away from the danger, he knew that  _ he was the danger. _

"Y-You don't have to like me back." he stuttered.

"Good." Inwoo said, bluntly.

Dongsik appeared perplexed and desperately searched his expression for an answer.

"That's a good thing." Inwoo gazed back at him. "Because I don't like you."

His heart filled with hope collapsed into his stomach. Dongsik had overheard stories from friends and family on how rejection hurt, but he never anticipated that it was going to be this extreme. He became tense and felt a lump in his throat, forcing it down with a hard swallow. Breathing became difficult while he clamped down on his lip to cease it from quivering.

"Come on, the officer is here," Inwoo said, walking to the cop car.

  
  


The drive back to their homes was agonizingly silent. Taeksoo could sense the tension in the atmosphere, choosing not to comment on it.

"We're here, Dongsik-ssi." he told the mop of hair in the passenger seat.

Dongsik uttered a low  _ "thank you" _ and stumbled out the car, being greeted by Chilsung that waited for him purposefully. He greeted him excitedly and ran over. The younger man forced a grin, not wanting the other to worry. As usual, he was escorted to his apartment, earning curious questions from the gangster on his quietness. Dongsik reassured him that he was just sleepy and that it had been a long day.

"Goodnight Hyung-nim, sleep well!" Chilsung smiled, giving him an enthusiastic bow.

The door was already closed, but his grip on the doorknob lingered there firmly. The weight on his shoulders became heavier while his vision became blurry. The familiar lump in his throat came back and felt himself sink to the cold floor. Finally, Dongsik curled himself into a ball and let out a loud sob. 

\---

  
  


"Yook Dongsik-ssi!"

He didn't have the urge to open the door. He just wanted to be alone. Everything felt sore, especially since Dongsik fell asleep against the hardwood floor. The cold _ "I don't like you"  _ from last night kept echoing around, taunting him. Dongsik unlocked the door and popped his head out, seeing Bokyung. She had on a casual outfit rather than her typical uniform, emitting a gasp. 

"Are you sick Dongsik-ssi?" she questioned, her voice laced with worry.

He didn't want to tell her the genuine reason, so he nodded along. The officer barged her way inside the home, Dongsik nearly falling over at the abrupt blow.

She immediately went into his kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and fridge. "Why do you have nothing but three cups of ramen and leftover kimchi in your home?"

Dongsik didn't eat at his place as much nowadays because he was with Inwoo daily. Maybe he was going to have to get used to eating alone again. His shoulders slumped unconsciously at the idea and sulked to himself.

Bokyung saw this, thinking that she was being too rough and sighed. 

"I'm going to the store to buy you some things, I'll be back." 

  
  


When Bokyung returned, the male had fallen asleep on the couch. In the meantime, she decided to prepare some soup to aid with his sickness. She noticed him jerk around during his slumber and mumble incoherent sentences. It was clear Dongsik was experiencing a nightmare, so she lightly shook him. He had awoken with a scream, drops of transparent tears slid down his cheeks.

Bokyung reached out to wipe them, but Dongsik began to weep uncontrollably. She didn't understand why he was in such despair, but she hauled him into her, letting him cry onto her shoulder.

The female had voluntarily chosen to take care of him, at least until the sun went down, it was her break day anyways. She observed as he dazed off into space countless times, lost in his own head.

"Dongsik, are you sure you're not just sick?" she questioned.

"I'm okay, Bokyung-ssi. I just have a lot in my head at the moment," he claimed, swirling his spoon around in the soup.

"I can see that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Dongsik shook his head and picked up the bowl, drinking the homemade soup lightly.

"I actually didn't come here to take care of you," she added, passively watching him gulp down the warm liquid. "I came to talk about Seo Inwoo."

He choked, turning pale. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the reaction. The wheels in her brain were naturally turning. "Have you been seeing him when I told you not to?"

She felt let down. 

"I told you not to go anymore Dongsik-ssi!" she scolded. "You're like this because of him aren't you? Who did he kill?! Was it someone from your family?"

Dongsik's ears began ringing furiously from Bokyung's unexpected interrogation, shaking his head once more. "Bokyung, please lower your tone. It hurts."

"Please answer me, why do you keep going to a psychopath that has murdered innocent lives? I don't understand! Do you want to become his next victim-"

"I LIKE HIM!" he shouted.

"W-What do you... you what?" she stuttered, absolutely shocked.

"Get out."

"Dongsik, I-"

"P-Please, just leave." he begged.

Once the female officer left, he was abandoned with his negative thoughts again. Being inside felt confining so he went for a walk, allowing his feet to pull him along.

  
  
  


Of course, his legs would bring him here to the frozen street. Dongsik didn't want to see  _ him _ yet. He wasn't emotionally prepared for it. Fondly, he remembered his grandmother and decided to meet her instead. Hoping she would be able to cheer him up like she always managed to do. But she didn't show up, no one was home.

"Are you trying to find the grandma that lives here?"

He turned to voice seeing a woman within her 40s standing there.

"She went to the hospital, she slipped off the front porch that you're standing on right now." she said.

Dongsik graciously thanked her and dashed off the nearest hospital. It didn't take long for him to find her room with the assistance of a nurse. He was uneasy, was she okay? Did she get a concussion?

He wobbled to the door, identifying two people. The only person he could concentrate on was sitting on the hospital bed.

"Oh? Is that my fluffy puppy, Dongsik-ah?"

The elderly voice made him pout. "Halmoni, you're okay." he croaked.

"Of course I'm okay, this kind young man helped me." She signaled to the man alongside her. At first, he figured it was one of her family members that finally came to visit. But he was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Inwoo?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, have a nice day/night! xx


	5. He Cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't enjoy angst and death, please don't read

"Inwoo?!" 

The two were dumbfounded, staring at each other. Dongsik awkwardly stepped over to his grandmother, sensing the intense stare from across the room. He chose to ignore it and sat beside her, questioning her frantically about medical bills and if she was okay while checking her for any marks.

"Dongsik, I'm okay. Stop worrying so much sweetheart," she reassured him.

Inwoo watched as the older woman pet his curly mop like a distressed puppy. He saw the tears filling up his eyes and his bottom lip quiver. It made him wonder, did he cry like this yesterday? The thought of Dongsik crying because of him made him feel ashamed. The grandmother began to congratulate the younger man on finding someone like Inwoo and how kind he was to bring her here safely. The word kind made him roll his eyes to himself. Honestly, he didn't know what possessed him to save the older from her own front porch during his heavily guarded stroll, but he did. It must've been Dongsik's kindness rubbing off on him, he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. Meanwhile, Dongsik gave all his concern to his grandmother, ignoring Inwoo's existence as a whole. He wasn't mad at the other man, choosing to respect the fact that he didn't have an attraction towards him. Dongsik wasn't going to force his emotions on him, he just needed to find a way to lose them instead. 

Eventually, they left the room while his grandmother had to stay behind for further examination. He walked a few feet behind Inwoo down the hall, having a strong desire to talk to him, yet he didn't know what to say. They were reaching the entrance of the hospital and Dongsik began dragging his feet, slowing down purposely.

"Have you eaten today?" he blurted out.

The man in front of him stopped walking and raised an eyebrow towards him. He became anxious underneath the confused stare. "I-I could make you something." 

Inwoo gazed at him for a bit before nodding and walking off again. Dongsik let out the breath he was holding, following him. When they had shown up to the apartment, everything was dark since his blinds were shut. The gifts that Dongsik bought him were left untouched covered with a thin layer of dust. Inwoo had made himself busy, scrolling through his phone while Dongsik took a turn to his kitchen.

For the next couple of weeks, Dongsik continued to visit him, even if he did contain feelings for Inwoo. Instead of having casual conversations and fooling around like they used to, it became awkward between them just like the first time he entered his home. Regardless of how hard Dongsik tried to maintain a friendship with the other male, he would be pushed away. Nowadays, he had vigorous writer's block and came to the heartbreaking conclusion that the psychopath's home didn't bring him inspiration anymore. Now he only went for the sole purpose of keeping Inwoo together, there was still the strong desire of fixing him. 

One day, before visiting Inwoo, he decided to see if his family needed any help with the restaurant even though it was his day off. While arriving, he noticed that there were hardly any customers. This was strange since most of the time it was bustling with business. His family members were nowhere to be seen, not even Chilsung. Dongsik began to worry and rushed to the back. He instantly recognized the short figure speaking to his family, even though she had her back facing him, her officer uniform gave away her identity. The words coming out her mouth made him freeze, his thoughts also came to a halt. Dongsik would have never imagined in a million years that she would backstab him like this.

"Yah Shim Bokyung."

The woman became motionless at the informal call, facing him steadily. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a serious tone. 

This wasn't the first time he had seen her in fear but it was the first time Dongsik caused her fear. He repeated the question to her, this time stepping closer to her. Chilsung grabbed onto his arm and tried to calm him down. He wasn't the kind of person to hit women, he knew better than that. His mother taught him better than that. 

Bokyung couldn't find the proper words since the sudden aggression from the male made her mind spiral.

"Me meeting Inwoo is my business, who are you to go and tell my family this? You're overstepping your boundaries Bokyung." he snapped.

"Dongsik, go." 

The serious tone had now passed to his father. He looked over to see the older man glaring at him. This was the reason why he didn't want to explain his situation to his family, they were going to be disappointed. Dongsik was going to tell them at some point, maybe when things were better but now that right was taken from him. Everyone's attention was on him with either a look of anger or sorrow. He let out a pained laugh and yanked his arm away from Chilsung, 

exiting the restaurant. The harsh breeze from outside hit him as he marched outside, Dongsik had lost in the people around him. So he went to the only person in his mind. 

  
  
  


Inwoo had expected Dongsik to come but he didn't expect him to arrive this early. He saw his bloodshot eyes and pink nose right away. "Have you been crying?" 

He shook his head causing his curls to fly around and blamed it on allergies. He knew Dongsik was lying but nonetheless, he invited him inside. Today Inwoo didn't feel like pushing him away and stood beside the male in the kitchen, staring. The entire time neither of them uttered a word while the dark-haired man watched Dongsik make his food. He didn't seem nervous, rather he seemed gloomy.

"Did you fall on the way here again?" Inwoo questioned, trying to lighten up the mood.

He received a headshake. Yup, something had definitely happened. After some heavy prying, Dongsik broke. While hearing him stutter through his story, he helped cut some vegetables because he was afraid of the sad Dongsik cutting himself.

"Bokyung wants me to stop seeing you but it's hard."

The sentence made Inwoo stop chopping. He didn't need to ask why he understood clearly. "Try harder," he said, focused on the half-cut carrot in front of him. Inwoo chose to push Dongsik away once more, it was for the best, even if it hurt the both of them. He continued slicing the vegetable as if nothing was wrong. From the corner of his eye, he saw the other male turn to him.

"Try harder?" Dongsik paused for a while. "Did you just tell me to fucking try harder?" 

Inwoo's eyes widened, he wasn't prepared to be cursed at and felt himself grip the knife tighter. Dongsik was beyond furious.

"I really came here thinking that you were going to comfort me, make me forget about my aggression but I should've known." he let out a fake laugh. "You don't like me to begin with." 

He felt his eye twitch at the statement that was false. Inwoo kept that to himself though, he began humming to drown out the sound of Dongsik.

"Maybe I should've listened to Bokyung." 

He tapped the knife against the cutting board still humming the unknown melody.

"It was my fault to think you cared. I don't understand why I wasted my time on psycho-"

Red.

There were horrid noises of muscles and nerves being shredded apart and a short yelp. The bright liquid soaking into the fabric of the male's t-shirt sent Inwoo back into reality. Dongsik resembled a deer in headlights as he crumbled to the tiled floor. "All I wanted to do was love you but you didn't want that... w-why?" he choked out. 

The bloodied slipped out his hold and Inwoo began shaking immensely, dropping to the floor with the other man. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I swear- KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" he yelled. 

"I feel cold Inwoo ya..."

He quickly pulled Dongsik into his arms, holding whatever was left of him close. Inwoo couldn't feel it but tears dripped down his face and the collar stung his sore neck. His mind was racing and he picked up the knife from before, the blood on it made him want to vomit. He stabbed it into his ankle monitor, partially hurting himself in the process. A loud alarm began ringing from the broken circuit, they were going to arrive soon to save his Dongsik.

"Please stay awake! You're not supposed to go like this!" he watched the young man's eyes slowly droop. Inwoo let out a cry, pressing onto the stab wounds he created with his shaking hand. "I'm sorry, Dongsik-ah."

It didn't take long for the cops to come busting through his front door, the same front door that held bitter memories of the two. He felt as if everything was moving in slow motion while he was dragged away by officers. Inwoo fought back, throwing kicks and punches. He was successful and tried to run back to his Dongsik, getting pinned down to the floor. He screamed at the top of his lungs through the pain of his collar. The only pain he could feel was the one deep within his heart, this was his fault. Dongsik remained on the cold kitchen floor, blood continued to pour out of his abdomen and from the corner of his lips. Although his eyes were shut, he could hear everything. Inwoo's cries, the shocks from his collar, the blaring alarm from his monitor, and his heartbeat slowing down. He had a tired smile on his face even though his life was slipping through his fingers. The distinctive sounds all coming from one man proved all his doubts and left Dongsik satisfied. 

Satisfied that he  _ cared _ for the psychopath, Seo Inwoo.

  
  


End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, comment if you want a happier end...


End file.
